The Best Laid Plans
by greyashes
Summary: She wanted revenge. He wanted her. Draco Malfoy fell in love with his nemesis at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Hermione Granger schemes to make him suffer pain...
1. The Beginning of the End

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Chapter One**

She was sitting in one of the compartments at the back of the train and was watching as the train flew through the countryside. Her best friends were sitting opposite her- the famous Harry Potter and his trusted sidekick Ronald Weasley, chatting animatedly about their favourite sport, Quidditch. After years of friendship, she knew it was futile even trying to listen to them, they were speaking Greek to her when the topic was Quidditch.

She sighed softly. Last year hadn't been a pleasant year for her, she only wished for her seventh year to be much better. After all, this was her last year at Hogwarts.

Her whole summer had been spent trying to piece her life back together and start afresh. Believe me; Hermione Jane Granger did try very hard to forget all the distressing events of her sixth year. However, some things just can't be forgotten that easi-

The sliding door of the compartment was pushed open. Hermione's heart jumped, standing in front of her was the last person she wished to see. The person responsible for her scattered life…

Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't control her gasp.

Alarmed from her abrupt gasp, Harry and Ron noticed the sheer terror present on Hermione's face and unhesitatingly sprung up to shield her.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron hissed. Hermione stared out of the window, not wanting to become involved with Malfoy in any way. Her face was hard steel, trying to retain the emotions that were stirring the insides of her.

Strange enough, the sentence Ron used was exactly what she had said last year, and if her memory hadn't failed her, it was last September…

_Hogwarts Sixth-year Hermione Granger had just escaped from the Gryffindor Common Room after having a loud row with Harry and Ron, when she ran into someone. _

_She sneered. _

_He smirked._

"_Hermione." he whispered her name._

"_Get lost, Malfoy," she spat with immense venom. Flames of hatred burnt in those mesmerizing brown orbs of hers as they locked with those of his. They stood in silence for a while, outside the charms classroom; neither was obliged to step aside. _

_To avoid an argument about their unfinished homework, Hermione had decided to flee to the library. Ironically, that's how the disagreement began. _

_Ron started accusing Hermione of spending more time in the library than with them, while Hermione shouted that they were always talking about Quidditch in defence. But what upset Hermione most was Harry._

_Typically, when Ron and Hermione bickered, Harry would side with neither, but this time he sided Ron._

_She felt like a dagger had been plunged into her chest. The Gryffindor Prefect could still recall his exact words months later: _

"_Ron's right, Hermione. Your whole world is in the library and books, we are your best friends, yet we are second place to them." _

_Harry was her hero, her best friend, her advisor, her crush…kind, brave and gorgeous, scar or not, but he sided with Ron this time instead of her- _

"_Granger, you look like Scarhead just dumped you," Malfoy snarled._

_Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts pronto. Her glare intensified. As much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy always seem to push the right buttons. _

"_Shut. Up."_

"_Seems like I'm right then," Malfoy snickered triumphantly._

_Hermione wanted to growl in frustration, but then again it'll only boost Malfoy's ego. "We are not an item, not now, not before, not ever. So sod off." _

_Malfoy seemed impassive by her declaration, continuing to gaze into her eyes, leading to her chagrin. _

_Feeling that she had enough of Malfoy, Hermione decided to walk away, but Malfoy had other ideas._

_His hand grabbed her arm in a firm but gentle grasp. She spun on her heels, indignant. _

"_What?" she snapped at him. They were just a few inches away from each other, but only Hermione seemed to notice._

"_You have beautiful eyes," Malfoy commented. _

_Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Why the hell was Malfoy complimenting her, a filthy little mudblood? **'That's absurd, utterly against the conducts of Malfoy,'** she thought as Malfoy scrutinized her from head to toe. It was funny how she suddenly felt naked under his stare. _

"_Let go of me," she demanded and struggled. There was no way Hermione Granger was going to stand here all day under the gaze of her enemy. Her efforts were in vain, of course. The Slytherin seeker had attained muscles from Quidditch and was no longer the sickly, pale asshole in first year. He was attractive, yes, but hardly the devilish handsome figure the other girls described him as. Draco Malfoy had this certain charm that was alluring to almost every girl in Hogwarts, which hadn't included Hermione. _

_She had always thought of him as a little sly good-for-nothing bastard; she never properly looked at him…until now. _

"_Ahhh, I see. You do want to be Harry's girlfriend, don't you? To feel his trail of butterfly kisses down your neck, the way he kisses that Chang girl." Malfoy used his index finger and moved it down slowly her neck. Hermione flinched; somehow she felt impelled to moan. _

'_**What in Merlin's beard are you thinking, Granger?' **she reprimanded herself for having such a ludicrous compulsion. _

"_Let's make a deal, Granger." A shiver ran down her spine when Malfoy purred her name. _

"_How?" Her anger was subsiding, but her fear was escalating. She could hardly manage to reply to him, but she wasn't going to give him the impression that she was weak. _

"_I want Cho and you want Potter. Potter loves you more than Cho," Malfoy whispered confidently into her ear._

_Hermione considered his offer for a while. If she took up the offer, she might be sabotaging Harry's future wife, but she could somehow picture herself as Mrs. Potter. If she didn't take up the offer, Cho and Harry would be forever happily together, while she…_

"_Harry doesn't love me more than Cho. And how would you know?" _

Malfoy stared expressionless at her. "Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Full of concern? Haven't you noticed that Cho is always jealous when he is with you? Haven't you heard their conversation –full of you, Hogwarts' swot?"

_Silence._

_Hermione was sure she wasn't the one to say, 'Yes.' _

_Then again, she was the one who felt evil, evil that felt good._

"Don't 'get lost' me, Weasley, I'm here for Granger," Malfoy jeered.

'**How can he act like nothing has happened before?' **she thought, suddenly finding the maroon carpet on the floor intriguing. **'But then if he acted like something did happen before, he wouldn't be known as the cold and heartless bastard Malfoy,' **a tiny voice told her. She grimaced at the bitter truth. She couldn't, however, help wondering why he was here. Maybe it was because he wanted her back, she thought.

'**Foolish girl, stop thinking that way. Malfoy would never want you…again'** she told herself, acknowledging that fact very well.

"Well, Hermione doesn't want to see you," Harry barked, positively livid. People didn't have to see it to realize that Harry detested Malfoy with every ounce of flesh he had especially after last year.

"Five points from Gryffindor for defying a teacher's orders," Malfoy sounded victorious.

"What! But you can't, you are just a Pre-" Ron argued.

"Are you blind, Weasel? Can't you see the badge? I'm Head Boy. I can deduct points any time I like. Or do you need another five points deduction to wake you up from your slumber? Make it te-"

"Malfoy," Hermione said and stood up from her seat. "I'll go with you."

Draco Malfoy watched with unconcealed interest as Granger told something to her two overprotective guards who reluctantly allowed her to pass them. Weasley scoffed at Draco as if telling him that if he laid a finger on Granger, he'll kill him. Potter was slightly more understanding, though he didn't let Hermione go without a warning glare shot at Draco.

'**Why the hell would I want to touch a filthy little mudblood?' **

Once Granger was revealed fully to Draco, he realized that the rumours aboard Hogwarts Express were indeed factual. The graceful and optimistic butterfly had transformed into a beautiful and mature swan.

'**Incredible.'**

Granger looked better than the last time he saw her, better than the makeover he gave her, better than his original 'clay model'.

_He smirked wryly as his eyes scrutinized the figure in front of him. Despite the fact that his 'clay model' still had a few flaws, he felt satisfied with his work… his masterpiece. _

"_You look beautiful for a mudblood, you know?" he commented melancholy, feeling suddenly drawn to her full red luscious lips. _

_A faint crimson blush crept slowly up her cheeks. "Thanks," she mumbled. _

_Wisely, he said, "One must not be shy, my dear, I do believe Potter fancies wild girls." _

"_Don't call me your 'Dear'," she grumbled. _

"_Fine, but it's time for classes. I shall see you tomorrow, my dear," he announced smugly, unanticipated by her. _

_She grinned and winked cheekily, before strolling out of his room. _

_He was well aware that she was getting more appealing day by day. Mesmerizing brown eyes , a perfect nose, gorgeous million dollar smiles, a curvaceous frame, olive tan skin … **'Snap out of it, Draco,'** he thought. His heart tugged a little._

_Guilt._

_He was using her as a tool to obtain the unattainable Potter's girlfriend, Cho Chang. Compared to Cho, Hermione was only half as beauteous as the bewitching Asian. Yes, Granger might be also using him, but he just couldn't help what he was feeling…_

'_Malfoys cannot be guilty of their actions. We are confident of what we do and do not care about what others are feeling. We live only for ourselves, Draco," Lucius always told him._

'_**Yes, Malfoy, and that's what you should think. Live only for yourself.'**_

"I haven't got all day, Malfoy," Granger said icily.

Draco glowered at her and marched off. He couldn't comprehend her sudden change of attitude towards him. He was supposed to be the master at understanding women; all Malfoy men were. He figured out every of his past lovers, Cho, Pansy, Hannah, Grace… He thought he had Granger figured out, but now, she seemed to prove him wrong. As much as he disliked being wrong, he adored the challenge of unfolding Hermione Jane Granger.

A challenge.

He loved the sound of it.


	2. Strange Reactions

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Chapter Two: Strange Reactions**

Hermione couldn't understand what Professor McGonagall was telling them, though she was positive that her favourite professor was speaking English. Her mind was a blur while her heart was racing. And it was all thanks to a certain Malfoy sitting next to her.

Malfoy was remarkably composed and attentive to Professor McGonagall. **'Unlike me,'** she thought grimly. Every word the Professor spoke seemed to be all he had ever wanted to hear, and tiny details like his right knee occasionally brushing Hermione's left, leaving her ignited, couldn't waver his attention.

It was killing her.

She felt like a vampire deprived of blood...Malfoy's blood. Her hatred for him was burning her insides. 'How can he act like nothing has ever happened between us before?' she thought bitterly for the second time that day.

"Miss Granger...Miss Granger," she heard the Professor call urgently for her. Startled, she swiftly shifted her gaze to the Deputy Headmistress. To her dismay, Professor McGonagall was looking at her with utter concern. Somehow, she felt guilty for not paying attention.

She nodded firmly, hoping to assure the Head of Gryffindor House that she was perfectly all right.

"Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked in her usual professional tone but with an unusual trace of concern.

"I'm fine, Professor. Sorry for not paying attention." Hermione almost convinced herself that she was all right with that sentence, even if she knew otherwise.

The summer break had been an experience for her- not only for getting over the Slytherin idiot, but also for learning to conceal her emotions behind a totally cool exterior. It was tough, but she knew it was worth it; Hermione could not afford to be hurt or humiliated again. Although, unfortunately, every once in a while, her emotions might slip like before.

"Well then, as I was saying, Malfoy and yourself will be sharing a Common Room together..." Hearing the sentence, Hermione restrained herself from screaming.

"And," Professor McGonagall continued, "I hope you two can cooperate well and forget the past resentment, after all, it is a new year."

The professor's last sentence hit Hermione hard...

**'Yes, it was a new year, a new year for revenge.' **

A bitter smirk graced her aristocratic features.

Suddenly, the world seemed to be clearer to Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall clearly showed her astonishment when there were no protests from either of her students. If she hadn't been wrong, there was some sort of hatred beyond their childish arguments, between the two Heads. The information she deprived from her sources was something like the Malfoy Junior breaking Miss Granger's heart or was it Miss Granger breaking Malfoy Junior's heart last year. She was hesitant.

Neither of her students was disclosing any emotions towards each other, making her less than ever doubtful about her sources. Knowing Draco, she had presumed that he would make a fuss over sharing his common room with a muggleborn; and Hermione would be enraged upon the knowledge that she would be sharing her common room with a conceited brat.

But nothing happened.

In fact, they were treating each other with indifference, as if they were strangers rather than enemies. In short, the Head Boy and Head Girl seemed hardly aware of each other's presence.

**'Seems like things are worse than I imagined,'** Minerva thought to herself.

---

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Edison Dougles drawled from across the table.

He continued eating, trying to ignore his best friend. Draco Lucius Malfoy wasn't even a bit interested in his best friend's love life. It wasn't that Edison chose ugly and devious girls, (no, Edison had good taste); it was that Edison only dated girls from other houses, never from his own house. He had even dated Ginny Weasley in his sixth year. It was creepy but it was none of Draco's business.

"That mudblood girl," Edison said.

"Which one?" Draco asked, suddenly quite keen.

"The one you'll never have, of course," Edison said, grinning widely, gazing at the girl.

Draco followed his gaze.

He frowned.

"Granger."

_"Granger."_

_"Hmmm..." she mumbled half-heartedly, never tearing her eyes from the book. _

_"Have you ever make out?" he asked; his face devoid of emotions._

_Her head shot up, her brown eyes blazed with surprise at him. "Why do you ask?" Her lips twitched, her cheeks flushed. _

_Somehow, a tingling sensation flew past Draco the moment he saw her blush. He felt even more triumphant when he realized that he was the reason. Frantically, he shook the feeling away. His heart only belonged to Cho Chang, nobody else, and he would not rest until he got her. However, he couldn't help boasting that Hermione Granger, the little know-it-all mudblood extraordinaire, was scheming with him to break a couple apart. He was quite proud of himself for having terrific persuasion skills. _

_"Why do you think I ask?" he replied, watching with amusement as her eyes glowed with horror. _

_They weren't friends or enemies. Their relationship was something like... business acquaintances, though he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her company. _

_"Come on, I'm not that bad, am I?" _

_Hermione muttered something incoherent like vulgarities under her breath while Draco plastered on his trademark smirk. It wasn't everyday that you could hear the Head Girl curse. _

_"But I thought it was just something like you making me prettier," she said._

_"Change of plans. Potter still can't notice you. Are you with me or not?"_

_She stood up abruptly and advanced towards the door. His eyes fleet to her legs. Draco had made special arrangements for Hermione's skirt to be altered, five inches from her knee. The good thing was that Hermione had fabulous legs to show off, but the bad thing was that she was uncomfortable with the length. She kept tugging at her skirt-_

_"Fine, when?" _

_"Tomorrow, after potions, near the male restroom on the second floor. Potter always goes there." _

_"Okay..."_

"Granger?" Draco repeated.

A cheerful grin tugged Edison's lips again. "Yeah, the one you can never have."

Draco couldn't resist putting on his trademark smirk, though he didn't really feel 'triumphant'. "Wrong, I had her last year."

Edison ignored his words and said, sounding thoroughly impressed, "But she dumped you. Hermione Granger, the first girl who dumped you."

Draco scowled.

"And you didn't take her," Edison remarked, awed.

Draco scowled harder.

"I didn't want to. I can't have her blood staining mine."

Beside Edison, Blaise Zabini, another best friend of Draco jeered. "She won't let you take her; she's different from the others."

Arrogantly, Draco snarled, "Different, yes, but nonetheless, she's like the others, she will crumble to my charm sooner or later."

"You can't," Blaise replied smoothly.

"Yes, I can. 400 galleons, are you with me?"

"Fine. 400 galleons, if you can get Granger into the bed with you, but you must make her fall deeply in love with you first."

"I'm with Blaise," Edison said.

"Deal."

"And that's about all," he finished, smiling down at her.

Hermione grinned, pinching his nose teasingly. "I knew I could count on you, dear."

She pushed herself up and planted a quick kiss on her lover's nose, before resuming her original position. Her head was rested on his lap while she lay down comfortably on the sofa.

They were together in silence for a few moments, before he made an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

He grinned for the second time in the day. "You." His hand drew small circles on her neck.

"Are."

A familiar fluttery feeling aroused in Hermione.

"So," he said slowly, wanting to tease her.

"Beautiful."

A smile lit her lips. Hermione cherished every single time her boyfriend told her that. It inclined her to feel special in his eyes. She also treasured every time he held her in his arms, the way he said he never wanted to let go and last but not least, the way he never forced her to fuck him.

He never forced her and he was probably dating the only seventh-year virgin in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, something stirred in Hermione's stomach. "Oh sharks, Arithmancy!" she exclaimed after glancing at the clock.

She stood up abruptly and dusted her robes. "Darling, I've got to g-" she whispered and pecked his forehead affectionately.

"Go, you are running late, see you later, hun," he finished for her.

She beamed at him, gathered her books and stalked towards the door. "And Hermione."

"Yeah?" She spun on her heels.

"I love you."

She said nothing and ran off.

Although she didn't show it, his words were very disturbing.

"Sorry, Professor Vector, I had to search for some important notes," Hermione told her Arithmancy professor sincerely.

Truthfully, Hermione was more than sorry for being five minutes late. It wasn't a good impression for a Head Girl on the first day of school, but she had lost her previous year's Arithmancy notes and had to look for them after the last minute meeting with her boyfriend. Not that those notes was necessary, but Hermione Jane Granger wasn't one who took chances.

To Hermione's relief, Professor Vector only nodded and returned to her chart. She spun on her heels and scanned the class thoroughly. However, she became distressed as soon as realization dawned upon her that the only seat available was next to Malfoy. Plotting her revenge on Malfoy was one thing, but her grades were another.

Hermione was a sharp-witted woman. She knew that Malfoy was not worth letting her grades slip.

Having assured herself, she sat down, startling Malfoy who regained his composure the second he lost it.

"Granger," he acknowledged smoothly.

"Malfoy," she replied icily, without looking at him.

"Class, welcome to Arithmancy again, notice that we have a small class compared to last year. I have no idea what is going through those classmates of yours who have quit. They are definitely going to miss this class," Professor Vector spoke very cheerfully.

Hermione couldn't help but heaved a silent sigh of relief; the class hadn't commenced yet, meaning she hadn't missed anything. For the first time since she had entered the classroom, she noticed that the class was indeed much smaller than the previous year: eight Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and two Slytherins, Edison Dougles and -unfortunately- Draco Malfoy. A total of eleven.

"Seventh year is a lot different from sixth year. We are going to do projects year-round. Those projects will occupy eighty percent of your N.E.W.T.s. The person you are sharing your table with is your permanent partner. Please learn to cooperate and work," Professor Vector turned back to her chart.

"Professor!" A female voice cried.

Miraculously it was Miss Page, not Miss Granger.

A look of amusement fleeted across Catherine Vector's face after answering to the protests of a few students about their partner. Strangely, THE BICKERING PAIR, none other than Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, hadn't even spoken a word.

To amuse herself, Catherine had already thought out what would actually happen...

_Hermione and Malfoy frowned in unison._

_"Professor!" Hermione cried, ignoring Malfoy completely. _

_Professor Vector turned around and stared at Hermione, obviously very annoyed. "Yes, Miss Granger?" _

_Hermione tried her best to smile. "Could I change my seat? Because I absolutely sure that I wouldn't be able to concentrate with Malfoy next to me." Much to her annoyance, she heard a certain freaking Slytherin snigger. _

_To her disappointment, Professor Vector merely shook her head. "Then you just have to cope with him, Miss Granger. After all, you two are the best students I ever have. I'm counting on you two to produce the best Arithmancy N.E.W.Ts results this year." _

_Hermione bit her lips from screaming. She shot a glare at Malfoy and furiously, she hissed, _

_"If you ever touch or insult me, I'll personally make sure that you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, suffer a fate worst than death."_

Astonishingly, nothing happened, not even one part of it. Her two students just watched the others protest without a word.

**'Something is wrong.'**

**  
**

A/N: I've just finished rereading Sidney Sheldon's The Best Laid Plans where I got the inspiration for this story. Thank you mandy-jg, cenamarialover, Blood-In-The-Stars and artemisgirl for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews and hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. For the other readers, please read and review!


	3. The Slightest Chance

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Chapter Three: The Slightest Chance**

"_You have to look at me with want, like you'll look at him!" he demanded, lifting her chin roughly with his slim fingers._

_She stared bitterly at him but calmly whispered, "I can't."_

"_You're not him." _

_They heard footsteps in the background and Draco sneered at the stubborn brunette pinned under him. It was after potions and they were near the male restroom on the second floor just as he had arranged. Everything was going as smoothly as he had planned, however, there was a glitch as the heroine refused to play her role properly._

_Draco ran his fingers through his tousled hair exasperatedly. He couldn't believe his luck. He had probably created one of the best plays ever to be staged in Hogwarts but his lead was giving up at the last minute. From a distance, he could hear the Weasel and Potty laughing at some lame Quidditch joke from the last year. _

_The brunette shifted awkwardly beside him. **'Just lovely,'** he thought sarcastically, watching the impassive girl_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him and his stupid sidekick were probably a few footsteps away from them. _

_Suddenly, her hands wrapped his neck and full crimson lips came crashing down on his, at the perfect angle. Within him, he felt an unexpected overwhelming emotion purged in but dismissed the thought, telling that Granger was a great kisser. She probably was the best kisser who has ever been with him. Feeling Granger's slim figure press against his, he realized their bodies molded perfectly with each other's but paid no attention as his arms encircled Granger's waist, reducing the distance between them._

_He felt her hands tugging gently at his blonde hair and pressed her body even harder against his. He inhaled sharply as the smell of vanilla invoked his senses. _

_As they broke apart for air, Draco ignored the tingling feeling in his lips. His eyes met Granger's chocolate brown ones which glowed with passion and lust. Her chest was heaving heavily and her lips were slightly apart._

_Draco never knew Hermione Granger could look so beautiful and sensual. _

"_Cosi Bello," he said sincerely, tucking the stray strand of brown hair behind her ears. A pretty smile graced her lips and her eyes shone with pure delight. _

_Draco was undeniably proud of his student. She even remembered to address him by his first name, so as to not arouse suspicion. He could hear Potter gasp in the background, but his thoughts ended as the Head Girl wrapped one of her tanned legs around his waist, hitching up her skirt by a few inches in the process. _

"_Draco," she whispered breathlessly before sucking at the area behind his left earlobe and Draco moaned softly. He had never once heard someone say his name in such a loving manner._

'_This is nice.' He thought. _

"Malfoy," a familiar voice greeted coldly.

That was how Draco woke up to the sight of the expressionless Head Girl, dressed immaculately in her unaltered Hogwarts uniform, poking her wand irritably at him. She had probably successfully undo the spell, but then again, Granger still looked fantastic, shorter skirt or not. He felt the area between his legs throb painfully as he shifted slightly on the bed.

"Malfoy," she repeated, her voice trailing with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Ah. Granger," he replied, tearing himself unwillingly from his bed.

Hermione felt her heart in her throat as the Head Boy greeted her; not a trace of menace in his voice. It was a startling change from the usual but it was probably due to the early morning. The young Malfoy stretched, revealing his smooth tanned chest and got out of his bed. Hermione bit her lip, not willing herself to gasp openly at his half-nakedness.

Even caught unexpectedly in the early morning, the Platinum blonde still looked as ravishing as ever and it look plenty of self-control for her not to jump into the bed and shag him senseless, regardless of what response he might have.

"Professor McGonagall requests us to meet her in the Transfiguration classroom by a quarter pass nine," she said curtly, before spinning on her heels and exiting the room.

Upon entering their shared living area, Hermione dropped down into the Gryffindor couch with a sigh of relief.

Hermione knew that if she still didn't start plotting out her revenge, Draco Malfoy would have her in his fingers just by shooting his sexy trademark smirks.

She narrowed her eyebrows as the sound of water from the bathroom.

It wasn't that she didn't want to start plotting early, it was just that she needed more information about him to find more loopholes.

She wanted to make sure that this time he'll be humiliated thoroughly… to the extent that he'll wish that he was never born.

Hermione's lips twitched at the fascinating prospect of a ruined Malfoy and walked to her bedroom to proceed her planning.

"Ruined by me, no less," she thought to herself, a bitter smirk danced across her face.

-

Draco watched the Transfiguration Professor frown and tap her fingers impatiently against the wooden desk.

He smirked.

The muggleborn know-it-all was late.

And she deserved it. After all, she had woke him up forty minutes before the meeting and caused him to rush through his routine. Draco Malfoy needed _forty-five_ minutes to get ready and he detested to be deprived of time. He would never allow time to restrain him from doing his activities.

The door was pushed open suddenly, revealing the Head Girl who looked unusually composed at such a situation.

"Sorry, Professor, I lost track of time," she apologized, glancing briefly at Draco.

Hermione paused, anticipating the Professor to reprimand her. She had fallen asleep on her desk while plotting her revenge. Hermione never thought she was that tired until she awoke from her slumber that lasted about thirty minutes which ended when she had pushed her Advanced Potions textbook off and it ended with a loud 'thud'.

'**It must have been due to the heat,'** she thought irritably but couldn't help shivering slightly as she recalled her dream.

She hated those dreams that haunted her regularly. She detested that the past especially when it concerned a certain Platinum blonde Slytherin.

"_Granger," he whispered huskily. _

_Hermione looked up and found herself staring at the smirking blonde. They were in a comfortable embrace and a few seconds ago, Harry and Ron had walked past them, murmuring curses under their breath. 'We have succeeded,' she thought, though surprisingly, she didn't find it utterly accomplishing. _

"_You've done well," he announced, his silvery-grey eyes gleaming with triumphant. He patted her head softly as he detached himself from her. She scrutinized him. His hair was nicely tousled and his eyes were not as dark as seconds before. His lips were red and slightly bruised; the top buttons of his shirt were open, revealing a glimpse of his broad tanned chest. All in all, Draco looked like he was thoroughly shagged. _

_Then she noticed that his neck had the most obvious lovebite. _

_Running her fingers softly against her handiwork, Hermione felt like an absolute slut and worst, when she saw his eyes darkened with lust._

_She replied emotionlessly, "I see." _

_And she stalked away, feeling a wave of fear flood her senses. _

_There just might be the slightest chance that she had unwittingly, fallen for Draco Malfoy. _

"Please do not be late next time, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall merely said before motioning the Head students to take a seat.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger," she began, "I'm sure you have heard of The Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded while the Head boy tipped his head slightly.

"The Daily Prophet decided to have a student who would be the Hogwarts correspondent and write for the Daily Prophet every two weeks. The Headmaster has decided that the two of you should compete fairly for this position. It is a privilege to write for The Daily Prophet but it is a great responsibility. So you should each submit an essay on anything about Hogwarts for us to decide."

Hermione smiled for the first time in the day.

She knew exactly how to carry out her revenge.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
